


Just a normal late-night walk home :)

by Sinful_Bubbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: :), Other, Sorry again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Bubbles/pseuds/Sinful_Bubbles
Summary: A traumatic late-night encounter with a certain horny demon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Just a normal late-night walk home :)

You're walking home one night, your path illuminated only by the flickering streetlamps of the neighborhood. Then you hear a strange noise. A ringing? No. A jingling. Of bells.

The noise is coming from behind you, so you take a quick glance over your shoulder. The menacing silhouette of a twink is rapidly appoaching. The figure passes under a streetlight, allowing you to momentarily assess it.

It's a very handsome man, fully nude, save for a strange belt, decked with bells, that conveniently covered up his junk. His hair is an elegant strawberry blonde, and his lips are curled into a sadistic grin as he thrusts his pelvis, propelling him forward. Directly towards you.

You return your gaze to the direction you were walking, speeding up once realizing the strange naked man was drawing nearer.

You could hear his feet against the concrete now, and your brisk walk turned into a full-blown run once you heard his strange giggling.

You risked another glance over your shoulder, immediately regretting it when you were met with a dick to the face. The girth of the pervert's manhood was the last thing you remember before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me while listening to 'All I want for Christmas is You.' I imagined Asmodeus with a belt of jingle bells, and then imagined him pelvic thrusting to shake them. I don't know how it got to this though.


End file.
